This NIDA R13 grant is designed to disseminate cutting-edge research in the areas of addictions and health disparities, while also supporting the professional development of Early Career Investigators (ECIs; graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and new investigators within 10-years of completing their terminal research degree) at the annual convention of the American Psychological Association (APA). The APA is the largest organization of psychologists, their educators, and their trainees in the United States. The APA membership is comprised of a wide array of pre- and post-doctoral psychology trainees, early, mid-career, and senior researchers in psychology, and psychologists working in clinical practice, applied research, teaching, and administrative work. This NIDA R13 will be in partnership with two divisions within APA - Division 28 (Psychopharmacology and Substance Abuse) and Division 50 (Society of Addiction Psychology). These two divisions are replete with NIDA awardees and others devoted to drug- related research. The primary goals of this NIDA R13 are twofold: (1) to disseminate cutting-edge addictions research with an emphasis on health disparities affecting underserved and understudied communities. (2) To foster the development of the next generation of addictions researchers in the psychological community. The first goal will be achieved by supporting cutting-edge addictions research within the Division 28 and 50 conference programs. This will take in the form of travel support for speakers in two symposia and disseminated to conference attendees via a print Addictions and Health Disparities Research Highlights brochure, [division websites, electronic media, and social media platforms]. The second goal will be achieved by providing 30 travel awards to ECIs, hosting the ECI Poster Session and Social Hour, and [developing dynamic] ECI career development workshops [aimed at developing grantsmanship in addictions and health disparities research, networking with senior investigators, and integrating ECIs in future APA programming]. The goals of this grant are consistent with NIDA's Strategic Plan and every effort will be made to ensure NIDA R13 programming will be inclusive of women and underrepresented minorities.